Las Rosas del Zar
by Arizt Knight
Summary: Desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron algo cambio, pero en ese momento no sabía que era este sentir, pues ambos eramos muy jóvenes como para darle nombre a lo que en nuestros corazones comenzaba a crecer; simplemente eramos un par de chiquillos que jugaban en los extensos jardines.
1. Nota

Esta historia es un **AU** de Yuri! On Ice.

Primero que nada esta historia nació por una idea loca tras escuchar el opening de un anime que ya tiene sus años, ¿tienen alguna idea de cuál podría ser? ¿No? ¡No importa!

Más adelante les estaré dando pistas de cuál anime me inspiró a ello.

Este Fanfics contiene fluff, romance entre dos hombres, Mpreg, y lamentablemente en Rusia la homosexualidad es un horrible pecado aunque, tras haber estado estudiando un poco su historia, encontré a varios Monarcas gays.

Esos se lo tenían bien guardadito :v no que no, picarones v:

Como dije antes, está historia tiene **Mpreg, o sea, embarazo masculino.** Y si bien un hombre puede quedar embarazado, también puede menstruar, ¿porque? **¡Porque YOLO!**

No quiero decir nada más porque eso nos llevaría a soltar spoilers y no quiero eso, así que, se aguantan :v

También quiero recalcar que ya había escrito antes los primeros capítulos pero perdí la información de donde la había sacado, a lo que me refiero es que he jugado con la historia, tiempo, espacio y cronología(?)

Es como si hubiera creado mi propio universo pero con pedazos de eventos históricos :'v solo para que sea más chido, aunque buscare la información y la pondré al final del capítulo, ¿se entiende?

También quiero aclarar que he logrado conseguir la ayuda de una persona muy genial, maple_tea1801 , será mi beta y bueno, estoy emocionada. Dejo en claro esto desde aquí y en los primeros capítulos. Aunque debo admitir que no tenia planeado subir esta historia aquí ya que no puedo poner imágenes y me es pesar no poder poner bien música como en Wattpad. En todo caso también pueden buscar mis historias ahi, mi seudo es **Arizt_Knight95**

En fin,  
¡Espero su apoyo!

Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, no se olviden de votar ⭐️ y comentar.

¡Da svidániya my bees!


	2. Plegaria

Esta historia es un **AU** de Yuri! On Ice.

Primero que nada esta historia nació por una idea loca tras escuchar el opening de un anime que ya tiene sus años, ¿tienen alguna idea de cuál podría ser? ¿No? ¡No importa!

Más adelante les estaré dando pistas de cuál anime me inspiró a ello.

Este Fanfics contiene fluff, romance entre dos hombres, Mpreg, y lamentablemente en Rusia la homosexualidad es un horrible pecado aunque, tras haber estado estudiando un poco su historia, encontré a varios Monarcas gays.

Esos se lo tenían bien guardadito :v no que no, picarones v:

Como dije antes, está historia tiene **Mpreg, o sea, embarazo masculino.** Y si bien un hombre puede quedar embarazado, también puede menstruar, ¿porque? **¡Porque YOLO!**

No quiero decir nada más porque eso nos llevaría a soltar spoilers y no quiero eso, así que, se aguantan :v

También quiero recalcar que ya había escrito antes los primeros capítulos pero perdí la información de donde la había sacado, a lo que me refiero es que he jugado con la historia, tiempo, espacio y cronología(?)

Es como si hubiera creado mi propio universo pero con pedazos de eventos históricos :'v solo para que sea más chido, aunque buscare la información y la pondré al final del capítulo, ¿se entiende?

También quiero aclarar que he logrado conseguir la ayuda de una persona muy genial, maple_tea1801 , será mi beta y bueno, estoy emocionada. Dejo en claro esto desde aquí y en los primeros capítulos.

En fin,  
¡Espero su apoyo!

Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, no se olviden de votar ⭐️ y comentar.

¡Da svidániya my bees!


	3. Chapter 1

**(*)**

 ** _Glava 1: Sochel'nik_**

Diciembre 24 del año 1696

(*)

Las enormes tierras de Rusia se encontraban cubiertas por una fina y hermosa capa de nieve que, a medida que osaban los minutos, ésta iba aumentando.

Al menos las personas lograban resguardarse tranquilamente en sus hogares sin temor a ser asediados por el frío invierno.

En fechas como ésas las familias preparaban deliciosas comidas caseras, mayormente la madre con ayuda de sus pequeños, mientras que los padres solían dejar sus trajes listos para vestir a la hora de la noche y llenar a sus pequeños con la ilusión de que **_Ded Moroz_** -o mejor conocido como el Abuelo Frío- era real y que, para Navidad, conducía un trineo con tres caballos, además de ir acompañado por su adorada nieta, **_Snegurochka_**.

Quizá era mucho esfuerzo el mantener aquella fachada, al menos era algo que se hacía una vez al año, y todo por complacer a los pequeños, llenando así sus corazones con la ilusión que creían con tal inocencia. Aunque por ser pequeños, ninguno lograba pasar más allá de las nueve de la noche y acababan dormidos donde fuera que Morfeo les atrapase.

Pero no todos tenían esa buena suerte, ya que los mal portados terminaban recibiendo carbón por el viejo de traje rojo, ignorando que eran sus padres quienes les buscaban dar un escarmiento, esperando que sus pequeños recapacitaran y empezarán a portarse bien.

Aún así era hermoso cómo buscaban disfrutar de esa pequeña festividad, aunque fuera con algo pequeño y simple; y no es que los actuales monarcas les tuvieran en la miseria, al contrario, en estos momentos Rusia se encontraba de maravilla con los pocos avances que el zar habia logrado, haciendo que la prosperidad por fin llegara a sus tierras.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña excepción que no se mostraba a gusto con las acciones del monarca: algunos que otros aristócratas no entendían por qué el gobernante de todas las Rusias buscaría el bienestar de unos cuantos plebeyos. Pero a pesar de su disgusto, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a siquiera mencionar el tema, al menos no en fechas cómo está donde preferían disfrutar de la buena comida que se daba en la fiesta que el zar había realizado para celebrar la pronta Natividad.

Hombres de todas las edades se encontraban disfrutando en el enorme salón por la cantidad diversa de platillos en las enormes mesas rectangulares, ataviadas con los mejores manteles y adornos de plata y oro. Vajillas de la mejor cerámica con finos grabados en plata u oro, utensilios de estos mismos que brillaban cual estrella y hasta se podía reflejar en ellos mismos.

Muchos otros disfrutaban platicar o bailar con las bellas doncellas, cortejarlas y formar alguna familia muchísimo más poderosa, adquiriendo títulos que les enalteciera y llenara prontamente sus bolsillos con dinero.

Difícil no era pues que muchos padres buscaran algún pretendiente para sus joyas, a veces ignorando que el pretendiente fuera algunos años mayor que la joven.

La belleza del palacio era deslumbrante, las paredes del salón de baile eran de un inmaculado blanco con detalles hermosamente grabados en dorado, inclusive los incontables pilares eran de los mismos tonos del techo, con grandes candelabros que descendían por éste y así iluminaban toda la estancia y le daban un bello color dorado.

—Es una magnífica fiesta —murmuraban algunos, ya con los rostros rojos por beber tanto vino.

Otros, inclusive, buscaba robarse uno que otro utensilio pequeño, pues al ser de plata, algún dinero podrían sacar hasta de una mísera cuchara.

—Los reyes se regocijan mucho en el poder. —Y, como siempre, las malas lenguas no ponían faltar de aquellos que frente a los reyes mostraban una sonrisa para luego hablar pestes a penas les dieran la espalda.

Muchos seguían sin siquiera creer que alguien como Mikhail lograra llegar al poder y llevara a Rusia en tan buen camino. Muchos seguían esperando por que el zar cometiera algún error para que finalmente pudieran derrocarle; mas era difícil, y más con el pueblo apoyándole.

Pero ninguno se rendía, no cuando deseaban con todo su ser poseer la corona y vivir en el hermoso Palacio de Invierno. Aquel lugar era uno de los más hermosos, básicamente los interiores contaban con los mismos colores: blanco y dorado, con la clara excepción del salón del trono donde las paredes eran de un terciopelo carmesí, así mismo con los pocos escalones que eran cubiertos por una alfombra delgada.

En el salón de baile reinaba una buena vibra. Todos hablaban de la maravillosa fiesta que su anfitrión les daba, además de las buenas nuevas y del pronto nacimiento del zarévich o zarevna.

Aunque, sinceramente, muchos esperaban que se tratase del primero; era mejor que el primogénito del zar fuera un varón y no una hembra.

—De ser varón, sabrá guiar bien, tendrá los pies sobre la tierra y no armara drama como las jovencitas de hoy en día —exclamaba un hombre regordete. Era un conocido duque de algún país vecino y aliando; aquel hombre ya tenía el rostro teñido de un fuerte escarlata de tanto beber.

—Pero de ser una hembra seguramente heredaría la belleza de la zarina, quizá serviría para enamorar a algún pringue o rey de otro país, creando así una alianza poderosa con Rusia.

Duques, barones, vizcondes y marqueses, mascullaban cientos de hipótesis sobre qué sería el bebé, si hembra o varón, y cuál sería su papel a realizar en Rusia, llegando así a molestar a una pareja de comerciantes, quienes ya estaban aborrecidos de siempre escuchar lo mismo.

—Fabián, ¿a donde vas? —La bella dama de hebras doradas y ondulas fue tras su marido, quien lucía el rostro colorado por la furia.

—Voy a hablar con Mihail. Estoy harto de escuchar a esos viejos idiotas hablar de esa manera de mi ahijado.

—¡Fabián!

Mas el castaño no escuchaba a su mujer y se abría paso hasta llegar a los tronos de ambos reyes, los guardias de ahí hicieron un gesto de impedirle el paso al suizo, pero con un gesto del zar bastó para que los de traje metálico se hicieran aún lado.

—¡Mikhail!

Los zafiros del zar relucieron de felicidad al ver a su fiel amigo, quien, con pasó molesto, se iba acercando hasta quedar al pie de los escalones.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Fabián? ¿Por qué luces tan malhumorado? —preguntó con tal diversión que hizo enardecer más al otro.

—Pues culpa a los aristócratas esos que se acaban tu vino. Esos tipos no dejan de hablar sobre mi futuro ahijado.

No era de sorprenderse que el castaño se mostrase así, aunque Mikhail siempre le restaba importancia al asunto, pues él sabía que, sin importar cuánto hablasen los demás, ninguno de esos comentarios influenciaría a su pequeño.

—Ignórales

—¿Ignórales? ¿Cómo planeas que lo haga?"

El zar se alzó de hombros y buscó la mirada de su pareja, quién yacía al lado suyo.

—¿Qué opinas, mi reina?

—En cierto modo te apoyo a ti, mi amado rey. —El mencionado mostró una sonrisa y buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los de su pareja, mientras que ésta usaba su mano libre para acariciar por encima de la tela celeste su vientre abultado. —Pero admito que apoyo a Fabián; es molesto que busquen sacar algún provecho de mi bebé que ni siquiera a nacido.

—¿Ves? —El castaño se cruzó de brazos y frunció más el ceño, viendo con superioridad al zar y sacando una sonrisa a lo guardias, quienes ya conocían esas pequeñas discusiones entre el rey y el comerciante.

—Aún así, nada ni nadie más que mi esposa y yo lograremos influir en nuestro pequeño.

—¿Y yo qué? —Se hizo el ofendido. —Recuerda que seré su padrino.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha dado ese cargo? —preguntó de vuelta, esta vez levantándose de su trono y dejando que la larga túnica rozase levemente el suelo.

Fabián sólo se puso a pulular felizmente de aquí y allá con la típica sonrisa socarrona que el zar ya conocía desde sus años de adolescencia.

—Yo me lo di, y la zarina me apoya, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que sí, Fabián.

Mikhail volteó a ver con falsa indignación a su pareja, quién emitió un suave trinar como risa, ocultándolo con el dorso de su mano; así mismo procuraba no dejar visto el tono rosáceo de sus mejillas.

—He ganado, querido zar.

Los orbes zafiros del regente se clavaron con molestia y celos en los esmeralda, los cuales brillaban con aquella chispa de picardía. Ambos parecían dos niños peleándose por su juguete preferido, aunque el juguete no era sino el pequeño que se resguardaba en las entrañas de su madre.

—Aunque llegues a ser su padrino, aún así él me amará más a mí.

—Ya veremos —respondió altanero y mostrándole la lengua.

—¡Ivanna! ¿Viste lo que hizo? —La de hebras plateadas mostró una sonrisa más amplia al ver el comportamiento tan infantil de su esposo. Al menos nadie más que los guardias se habían percatado de la pequeña discusión que ambos hombres mantenían.

—¡Fabián, deja de molestar a lo reyes! —Se escucho una voz femenina y molesta, apareciendo detrás del mencionado, a quien le dio un leve golpe en la espalda.

—¡Rosmerie, deja de golpearme!

Pero no así conseguía quitarse a su esposa de encima, quien le pegaba de aquí a allá con el pequeño abanico.

La joven no paro hasta no ser interrumpida por los músicos, quienes se fueron preparando para una tonada muchísimo más alegre y que invitaba a todo el mundo a bailar.

Inclusive Fabián dejo sus bromas para sacar a su mujer a la pista, esperando que la rubia se olvidase de seguirle golpeando. Por otro lado, el zar volvió al lado de su pareja, a quien le tendió la mano.

—¿Me permite esta pieza?

—Mikhail, sabes muy bien que...

—Vanya, por favor.

Los turquesas tintinearon por los nervios ante los intensos zafiros, era más que obvio que el azabache no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Mi vida, eres el ser más hermoso en todo este mundo y más ahora que en tu vientre llevas el fruto de nuestro amor, así que por favor ignora las miradas de los demás y concéntrate en mi.

Quizá fueron las palabras o la manera en que le miraba, o una mezcla de ambas cosas, pero Vanya no se podía resistir a los pedidos de su esposo, no cuando éste le miraba con tanto amor y devoción.

Lentamente llevo su mano a la ajena y se levantó con cuidado, recibiendo ayuda del zar quien, le fue ayudando a bajar los tres escalones.

—Te ves hermosa —le susurró al oído, sonrojándole y provocando que el corazón le latiera con locura.

—Basta, haces que el bebé se emocione también.

—Ése es mi propósito —se excusó.

Las personas se hicieron a un lado al ver que el zar y zarina iban con las manos entrelazadas hacía el centro del salón; los músicos, al notar la presencia de los zares, se emocionaron y dejaron la canción a medias para así iniciar una nueva.

Las bellas notas fueron inundando el enorme salón y los invitados miraban con deleite a la pareja que se abría paso.

Mikhail miraba con entera adoración a Vanya, adorando aquella redondez marcada por el vestido, pues era ahí donde su hijo descansaba con tranquilidad.

—Mírame a mí y solo a mí —pedía el zar con voz cándida, ambos en medio del salón, besando los nudillos de ésta para así iniciar la danza.

—Solo a ti observo, mi amado rey. Eres el único en quien poso la mirada —respondió solemne.

Más que satisfecho, buscó la cintura de su pareja para tomarle con suavidad y la mano zurda buscó entrelazarla con la derecha de la zarina, ambos bailando al son de la música y sin apartar la mirada de los orbes ajenos.

Se miraban con amor, dulzura y encanto. Mikhail buscaba ir al paso correcto para no cansar a su pareja, más porque ésta se encontraba cursando el noveno mes de embarazo, aunque casi no se notaba por las ropas que usaba para cobijarse de las ligeras brisas frías que se colaban.

—Hermoso —susurró sin temor a ser escuchado, provocando sorpresa y timidez en su acompañante, rememorándolo una y mil veces el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ambos se movían con tal gracilidad que parecían estar flotando en las nubes. Mikhail le soltó de la cintura y Vanya se fue meciendo suavemente de atrás hacia enfrente, sonriendo con orgullo y amor para luego hacer un pequeño giró sobre su eje y nuevamente quedar en los brazos de su pareja.

Todo el mundo miraba expectantes y embelesados, aunque estaban la pequeña excepción de aquellos que les miraban con envidia u odio, pero ninguno de los reyes prestaba atención, pues estaban metidos en su propio mundo que habían construido con tanto esfuerzo.

—Ya lyublyu tebya —pronunció ya casi al final de la melodía, llevando a que la zarina volviese a dar otro giro.

—Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moy vozlyublennyy Tsar'.

Y en esa danza donde recreaban su pasado y presente, el pequeño ser que se resguardaba en el vientre de su madre podía percibir el enorme amor que sus padres sentían y le transmitían, animándose más a querer salir y por fin poder conocerles.

Siendo así las once con cincuenta y siete minutos, las últimas notas de la balada fueron llegando a su fin y con ello los dolores del parto dieron inicio.

La mirada del Zar se explayó en terror cuando vio a su reina encogerse por culpa del dolor, soltando quejidos y lágrimas.

Finalmente el día había llegado y el zavérich o zarevna ansiaba salir y conocer el nuevo mundo.

 **Continuará...**

 **(*)**

 **(**)**

 **(***)**

 **Sochel'nik** : Nochebuena  
¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo!

Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, y desde ya les digo que no me lanzaré de un solo a la wea :v quiero que mis niños se conozcan bien, quiero que la historia se desarrolle bien entre ellos.

Además vuelvo aclarar que en este fic yo acomodare la historia de Rusia a mi modo, bueno, solo algunos eventos que crea interesantes y se adapten a mi fic, pero en las notas les dejaré de donde saque los datos.

De paso quiero informarles de algo muy importante, tengo una enorme y valiosa ayuda, maple_tea1801 me ayudará a arreglar de una vez por todas esos horribles errores que se me pasan o que el mismo celular me trolea y yo ni cuenta me doy.

Le haré un altar a esta chica~ :')

Día de actualización: **Domingo**

En fin,  
¡Espero su apoyo!

Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, no se olviden de votar ⭐️ y comentar.

¡Da svidániya my bees!


End file.
